Misunderstood
by J.Loves.U
Summary: Everything is misunderstood at somepoint. Even dark vampires and lonely musicians. It isn't until they meet, when their worlds collide head on, that they fully understand how unfair life is. This is my first story to publish, it's just a one-shot. Enjoy!


Misunderstood.

Lots of things were misunderstood in life. People, animals, everything. Whether it was someone pretending to be good and have a secret evil agenda, or someone trying to be a menace but actually have a soft side. That's what drew them to each other. They were misunderstood. She was the girl with so many secrets that no one could actually say they knew her, and the vampire who wanted so badly to cut out his heart and ignore every emotion he had, and just be bad. She was a musician with dreams and life, and he was good and sweet. They were like pieces of the same big puzzle scattered out over time and space. Fate finally dropped their tortured souls together.

Damon's POV

"Damon, why do you keep killing every person you drink from? You're leaving bodies and people are getting suspicious," Stefan lectured me. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to Stefan. Maybe I want to expose us all and be done with it!" I yelled and went up to my room, slamming the door behind me. From there I leapt from the window and ran at inhuman speeds through the woods. I needed an escape. I needed something to come along and distract me from how terrible my existence was. I had nothing to live for. Saint Stefan got Elena to love and to cherish, Katherine was a heartless bitch that never cared to begin with, and that left me, poor cold Damon, all alone. I finally slowed down at the edge of town and entered into an alleyway behind the cheap apartment buildings. I walked at normal rates and just tried to breathe.

That's when I heard it. Music. It was beautiful and perfect. It touched my tattered soul in the most different way, almost bringing peace. I followed it. All the way up to the loft in one of the old buildings. I pressed my ear to the wood door and smiled as the music washed my pain away if even for this short time. Then the cunning, brave side of me forced me to knock on the door. The sounds stopped and I listened as footsteps made their way to the door.

It swung open to reveal a woman even more beautiful than the music she had just been making. My heart melted and drizzled down into my toes, as did all my resolve. I was nervous in front of a female for the first time in centuries.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was like silk on my ears, dragging my heart out of my shoes and making it flutter in my chest. It made me excited to think how that voice would sound saying my name.

"I heard your music," I told her.

"Oh, sorry, I'll try to be quieter," she apologized.

"No!" I told her. "I mean, it was great," boy was that an understatement. "I just wanted to see where it came from," I told her. I was really starting to love that choice. She was gorgeous. Her red hair was messily pulled into a bun and she wore tattered gray jeans, a black tank top, and a baggy white shirt. She had big black framed glasses perked on her nose and as I looked her over I noticed her bare feet. She removed the glasses and looked up at me.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Would you, um, like to come in?" she asked cautiously. She looked up at me, giving me a better look at her stormy gray eyes that saw right through me.

"Yes, please," I whispered. She stepped aside and let me in. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of apple candles and soft vanilla. I turned to the small woman and smiled.

"Are you thirsty or hungry or anything?" she asked timidly. It's like she could tell that I was dangerous. Maybe she knew I was a vampire. Then why had she let me in? Maybe she wanted me to kill her?

"No, I'm just lost," I told her. She gave me a curious look. "My name's Damon Salvatore. I'm a vampire," I felt the need to tell her everything. All of my pain and suffering. All of my trials and everything seemed to be tied to this one moment. She didn't scream, or run, or try to leave me. She gave me a small smile.

"I know, Damon," she nodded. "My name is Ashlynn," she told me.

"If you knew then why did you invite me in?" I asked turning to face her backing her into her gray painted wall.

"Because like you said, you were lost," she spoke softly as if not to upset me. "You followed my music and came here," she stated.

"Yes, I did. It was like..."

"Peace," she smiled. I just nodded.

"Can you play for me?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand in hers and led me into a music utopia. The walls were lined with shelves that held records and CDs and tapes. There was a grand piano, a guitar, several brass instruments, a drum set, and a violin. It was amazing.

"Can you play all of these?" I asked the woman. She nodded again.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you play them for me?" I was prepared to beg.

"Maybe one day," she shrugged. She sat at the bench in front of the marvelous piano. She patted the space next to her for me to sit. I sat and watched her as she picked up where she left off playing me that amazing sound. It seemed to invade my body and heal my broken soul. I needed this right now. I needed her with me forever. I knew at that moment that I loved her unconditionally. I would for the rest of my existence. I NEEDED her love and her music.

She played, the music constantly changing, moving, going faster and slower, low and high. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but watch this breath takingly beautiful girl make the soothing music. Suddenly the music began to crescendo and as it got higher and higher, so did we. I brushed stray strands of hair from her face and she glanced at me with a loving smile. The song pulled to an end and she looked up at me. I stroked my fingers over her silky smooth fair skin and relished its texture. Then I pressed my lips to hers. It felt like a long smothered flame in my soul just burst into an uncontrollable fire. She kissed me back feeling the same thing and our arms wrapped desperately around each other.

I pulled back, trying not to rush this. The moment when I made her mine had to be perfect. I needed to know everything she loved and adored and I needed to make her happy. My brained burned with the desire to see her smile. The smile on her lips right now.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"A musician," she said simply putting on the black frames and finding a piece of blank staff paper. I watched as she scribbled down the masterpiece she just made for me. After about a half on hour of just watching her perfection, she sat up and pecked my lips softly and quickly. It was like she just needed a little more proof of my presence. She stood and walked out of the room. I followed her like a lost puppy. She led the way to a small kitchenette. It was homey though. She opens the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She sipped it and turned to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I looked at here.

"Right now, I am," I told her. She smiled and it made me return the gesture.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" she asked.

"A little, but I won't drink from you," I told her. She smelt like heaven, but I couldn't take something that kept this woman alive.

"I wasn't offering," she joked softly. She walked into a living room. I followed her and sat next to her on the sofa. Then as I was contemplating on whether or not to wrap my arms around her, she cuddled into my side. We just stayed like that, telling each other everything about the other. We needed to talk to one another. We needed to be there for each other. We were meant to be.

At some point, we laid down, her cuddled comfortably on my chest and between my legs. I could feel her heartbeat against my skin and it was my nirvana. She was telling my about her family's deaths and how she learned about vampires, when she trailed off and fell asleep right there in my arms. I smiled at the peaceful girl and held her as I decided to rest as well. Then my phone started buzzing. I carefully pulled it out of my pocket without her waking.

"Hello?" I answered softly.

"Damon?" Elena asked on the other end. She sounded confused.

"Yes, what?" I asked trying to put the menace in my voice, but it just wasn't there.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Somewhere," I said vaguely.

"Listen, we need your help. Something's come up, Stefan went to check it out and he hasn't come back. Please, help me find him," she begged.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll help. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," I hung up. I looked again at the sleeping woman and used my vampire abilities to slip out from under her and make sure she lay comfortably on the sofa beneath her; she remained in her deep sleep. I kissed her forehead and then her lips and left. I would definitely be back.

Ash's POV

I woke up from the best sleep I'd had in such a long time. I stretched out my 5'0'' body on the couch. I sat up and looked around for the vampire that had given me such a great peace of mind, but he was nowhere in sight. I stood up and wandered around looking around for him.

"Damon?" I called out his name, loving the way it tasted on my tongue. I noticed then, a note on my counter.

~ My dear Ashlynn, I have been called away from you for the moment, but I assure you that I will most definitely be back in your arms before you know it. Yours truly and completely, Damon. ~

I smiled and noticed his number scribbled underneath that with a short message telling me to call after I read this. I pulled out my cell phone and typed in the digits.

It rang three times before being answered by a distinctly feminine voice.

"Hello?" she sounded aggravated.

"Um, hi, is Damon there?" I asked timidly.

"No, who is this?" she asked bitterly.

"This is Ashlynn. Um, Damon came by my loft yesterday," I informed her.

"Really? Well this is his wife, Katherine, so you should just leave him alone and forget he ever existed," she said bitterly. It felt like a dagger in my heart.

"Oh, oh, um, well then just forget I called," I whispered and hung up. Hot tear ran freely down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily and went to take a shower. I scrubbed my skin fiercely and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. Once I was clean, I shut off the hot water and dried myself off. I was still crying, but I couldn't make myself think about this situation I'd thrown myself into.

I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, and a dark gray waistcoat. I pulled my red hair into a loose ponytail. It was messy and my hair had dried wavy. I slid my glasses on along with my tattered converse. I grabbed my things and headed out of the door, making sure to lock in after I walked out. I hurried down the stairs and into the parking lot to my old white clunker. It was painted by some of my younger clients.

I drove up to the studio where I had worked for going on four years. I unlocked the front, glass door and walked inside flipping on the lights. I took in the familiar scent of paint and pine sol. I smiled as I found some solace in this place, my sanctuary. I started the radio in the office that would play the set playlist in the front part of the building softly. I turned on the usual things and opened up shuttered and shaded windows, letting in natural light.

My phone began to ring, and I answered it blindly.

"Hello?" I asked starting to feel like my normal self, as normal as I was.

"Ashlynn?" Damon's voice called.

"Damon?" I replied. I remembered my earlier conversation with his wife and pain coursed through me. "What do you want?" I asked trying, but failing, to keep my voice from breaking.

"Ashlynn, Katherine isn't my wife, she is my girlfriend, and she isn't even my friend!" he explained.

"Then what was she doing with your phone?" I asked skeptically.

"I was in the shower and she was going through my things in my room. You called, it rang, she answered, and being the cold hearted harpy she is, she decided to play with you," he explained. A client walked in a smiled at me.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

"Hey, Ash, how are you?" Patrick asked.

"Dandy," I said sarcastically.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked.

"Listen, Damon, I'm at work and I have to go," I said sadly and hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend or something?" Patrick asked. He was gay, but he was awesome. He didn't work here, but he was a regular and I was teaching him to play piano and he would hang around and keep me company.

"No, it was a big jug of drama that I just jumped head first into," I groaned.

"Tell me about it, girl. This weekend I went to a club and was all over this sexy beast, and we went back to his place to get romantic. You would never guess what he wanted me to do!" Patty hopped up on the counter.

"He wanted me to sleep with him and his wife on CAMERA!" he shouted.

"Did you do it?" I asked in shock. I let my worries disappear and worried for my friend.

"NO! I have much more class than that, thank you very much," he said snootily.

"Good for you, Patty. Way to be true to yourself," I gave him a high five. "Now, shall we start on your lessons?" I raised a brow.

"Of course," he chuckled and we walked to the music room. My favorite room in the whole building.

I taught him more chords and ways to remember them, with little tunes to play with. He showed me everything he remembered from last week's lesson and he was making a lot of progress. He hung around after his lesson to keep me company between other clients. I told him about Damon and how amazing I felt with him.

"Did you have sex with him?" he asked.

"No, do you think I should've?" I turned to him.

"No, no, no, good thing you didn't. If he really has a wife, than you'll be a family destroyer, and all that dirty business. And he could've been some creeper that has been watching you and finally decided to make a move," Patty exaggerated.

"He was so perfect though, Patty. It felt so right to be with him, to be so close to him. He looked so lost and as the night progressed and he opened up to me, it's like life returned to him. I felt so important to him, Pat. I was perfectly happy for the first time since I was diagnosed," I told him.

"Oh, Ash!" he cried. "That sounds so beautiful! A stranger drawn by the sound of music to your house, you fall in love, and then your cancer kills you and he dies of a broken heart. It's like Romeo and Juliet!" he squalled like a baby. I chuckled.

"Gosh aren't you just the optimist. Want my car when I die?" I joked. He rolled his eyes and made a face at me.

My phone began ringing again.

"That's him!" I said. "What should I do?" I looked to him.

"Give it to me," he chuckled. I handed it over.

"Hello?" he answered in his drag voice.

"Oh, this is Patty," he giggled. "Ashlynn is... occupied with a client right now," he added.

"She is so talented, you know," he gushed. "Well, why don't you pop in and surprise her? I'm sure she would love that, she hasn't eaten lunch yet, you should bring us some Chinese," he giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, see you soon handsome," he giggled and hung up.

"Patty! What did you do?" I asked.

"I want to meet this secret lover you have! I introduce you to all of my potentials!" he elbowed me.

"But this is different! He could be married!" I yelled just as a customer stepped in.

"Hello!" I turned and smiled. It was the hypocritical old woman that felt the need to comment everything I do. How I sit, how I teach, how I speak.

"Ashlynn, what was that conversation about?" she asked like she was scorning a child.

"Nothing important, Ma'am," I nodded. "Ready to paint?" I smiled weakly.

"Yes, yes, of course," she pulled her blazer close and strode off to the back room. I turned and made a face at Patty.

"If he gets here before I'm done with Crony please don't embarrass me," I begged the man.

"What kind of friend would I be?" he chuckled and flipped through a magazine. I rolled my eyes and followed the old lady.

This lesson was the same as always. Hell. She gave me crap about how I looked like I was trying to sell myself and I needed to get into God and that her brushstrokes were smoother than mine when they obviously were not. Despite the fact that she seemed to hate me with a passion, she improved in my class and refused to move to another instructor. She finally finished her raving and gathered her things and left. I walked out of the room following behind her defeated. That woman could make a clown break down in tears. She just tore you apart and built herself up with your pain.

I looked up to see those piercing blue eyes watching me. His black hair fell messily in his face, and his strong jaw was clenched in concern. He was just as perfectly beautiful as I remembered. Patty drooled from behind the counter.

"ASHLYNN JANE BROOKES! I want you to marry this man at once! He is a god and you are blessed!" Patty squealed eating his noodles. I rolled my eyes. "He will so cry at your funeral," he added under his breath.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"Nothing!" I cut in. "It's nothing, just a joke Patty plays," I told him.

"Ashlynn,'' Damon looked at me and just like the first time, he seemed awed by my appearance. Like I was some sort of angel. "Please tell me you believe me. Remember, I told you who Katherine was, she was the one who ruined my life," he told me. I nodded.

"I remember," I sighed. "It's just easy for me to believe that you would already belong to someone better than me," I admitted. "It was a lot easier than believing that you wanted me," I added.

"I do want you, Ash," he wrapped his arms around me. "I can't think of anyone else. There is only you," he whispered.

"Awwwww! You two are perfect! Ashy baby, I'm crying over how sweet this is! You better kiss him, dammit!" Patty ranted. I chuckled and looked up at the gorgeous man holding me. He pressed his lips to mine and all my worries and fears disappeared. He was all I needed, and everything I wanted. "YAY!"

Damon chuckled against my lips. I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes were gentle and loving and so perfect.

"So, happy ever after? Am I invited?" Patty asked leaning on the counter. "I mean, hello! Best friend here!" he waved his arm around.

"Patty!" I chuckled. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So are you going to eat?" Damon asked me. I looked back at him. I nodded and walked over to the counter to enjoy the warm food. We began to chat and Patrick did that thing he did with any guy who showed me interest; he talked their ear off and told them everything he knew about me and what I did. Damon though, just listened in awe and smirked as he watched me. I made sure Patty left out certain details, but other than that he tossed Damon all of my secrets.

The day flew by, and Damon agreed to meet me at my apartment. I had a lot of errands to run before I could go home. Such as running by the grocery store and the art store to pick up more staff paper and canvas. I finally made it home to see that Damon was already inside waiting for me.

"How'd you get in? The door was locked?" I asked as I put away milk, eggs, bread, and things.

"I found your spare key. You should really find a better hiding place," he smirked showing me the tiny golden key on a small ring dandling on his finger. I just rolled my eyes and sat on one of the bar stools pushed underneath the counter.

"Are you ok?" he asked me concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted. I have to get up early tomorrow," I groaned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Doctor's appointment, it's time for a checkup," I told him.

"Oh, well, do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, it's alright. I was just wondering though, how do you go out in the daylight?" I asked. He smirked and leaned on the counter on his elbows so our faces were only about five inches apart.

"I have a special ring," he said showing me the blue and silver ring with a 'D' in the crest. "A witch put a spell on it to allow me to go out. My brother and Caroline have one as well," he told me.

"Who's Caroline?" I asked suppressing my jealousy.

"An annoying blonde that got changed by mistake," he said. I raised a brow asking him silently to elaborate. "She got into a car accident and was dying so I gave her some of my blood and while it was still in her system, Katherine killed her," he explained. I nodded.

"Well, I see that Katherine really is a pest," a said softly.

"That is very true," he chuckled. He kissed my lips softly as if he were scared he was going to break me.

"I need to go to bed," I told him looking at the clock on the stove that read 10:47.

"I am not going anywhere," he stated. I chuckled and shook my head softly and headed toward my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of flannel black and white pajama pants and a white oversized t-shirt. I changed quickly knowing that Damon could walk in at any second, and though the thought of him seeing me naked thrilled me, the doctor's appointment tomorrow morning was an important. It was to screen my system for any active cancer cells.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I looked at Damon casually. He smirked cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're not going to go to bed too, than at least be courteous," I told him and took the bottle with me to my room and set it on the side table. I got comfortable under the covers and was almost in the first stage of sleep when the weight shifted and I was pulled against a strong chest. I smiled and looked up at the vampire.

"Goodnight, Ash," he whispered. He stroked my hair gently, sending me quickly into my wild and vivid dreams.

I woke up in the same position, and to see Damon's peaceful face. I silently wriggled out of his arms and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. I walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit to wear and walked to the bathroom. I started a hot shower and bathed quickly running a little behind.

I dried off and dressed in the torn faded blue jeans and the comfy blue sweater that was so soft. I let my hair dry on its own in messy waves. I put on my converse and walked back to the bedroom where Damon still rested peacefully now holding one of my pillows. I found a sheet of paper and wrote that I was going to my appointment and that he could call me when he awoke.

I walked downstairs and out to my car. I drove quickly to the doctor's office. Once there I had to wait for the receptionist to call my name. When she did a nurse lead me to a back room to draw three little tubes of my blood. Then she led me to a small room and instructed me to sit on the paper covered bed. The doctor came in soon after and listened to my heart and lungs. He made a funny face and looked down at me.

"Ashlynn, have you been feeling weak or tired a lot lately?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have been working a lot more than usual too," I told him he nodded and continued to listen.

"Any smoking?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" I replied.

"Good, good," he nodded. The nurse came back with a folder. He looked it over and a serious expression crossed his face. "Ashlynn, it seems like I'll need to run a few more tests and you'll have to get an MRI of your lungs done," he said. I felt like a heavy weight just fell on my head.

"What? Does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that the cells are showing activity and we need to make sure it hasn't already progressed into any serious organs," he stated. So just follow the nurse and she'll lead you to a changing room and then to the MRI machine.

I just nodded numbly and hopped down. I follow the nurse who gave me one of those uncomfortable hospital gowns and left me to change. Then we continued to the MRI. I was made to lie down and the machine buzzed. I lay still in the bright light for what felt like eternity.

Finally they let me out and let me change back into my street clothes. I again waited in the tiny room for the doctor. He returned looking like he had aged fifty years.

"Ashlynn, the cancer has moved into your lungs. I'm afraid that this has already progressed into the terminal stage," he said solemnly. My heart felt into my stomach.

"T-terminal?" I squeaked.

"There is no treatment," he said. "All I can tell you is to make good with any enemies and spent all the time you can with loved ones before it kills you," he said. Tears flowed down my cheeks. This wasn't real. It just couldn't be.

"I'm so sorry, Ashlynn," he whispered. "There's nothing else we can do." He signed my release form and I went home. I found Damon on the couch when I arrived. I quickly hid my tears and put a smile on my face. I grabbed a bite to eat and sat next to him.

"Hey, Ash," he smiled at me endearingly. "I was thinking, we should go out," he stated. "I want to take you on a date," he added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know this great place to eat. And then maybe we could go to Fun Zone and play putt-putt and drive go carts, you know?" he looked down at me.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," I smiled at him. I knew I loved him. Everything in me knew that. It was undeniable. I loved him, and I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to move on after I died. I needed him to be ok. I had to tell him.

"I also would like you to meet my friends," he said slowly. "And Stefan, my brother," he added. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok," I groaned. He chuckled and kissed the back of my head. I sat up slowly and claimed his lips. I pulled him close to me and kissed him like I'd never get to again. It was desperate and quite sad. He responded and filled my heart with love and joy, wiping all the dread away.

I pulled back slowly and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It was for staying last night," I told him.

"Well, if that's my reward just count me in for staying with you every night," he chuckled. I shook my head softly and stood up. I stretched out my tiny body and felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "I've got to get everybody ready to meet you," he turned me to face him and I rested my head on his chest. "I'll be back around 6 to pick you up," he whispered.

"Ok," I sighed and lifted my eyes to look at his face. He planted a sweet kiss and my lips and pulled away. "See you later," I smiled. He nodded and left inhumanly fast.

I collapsed back on the couch and began to watch TV to pass time. About an hour had past when I was attacked by an awful coughing fit. I rushed to the bathroom as something made its way up my throat. I spat out the substance and looked to see that it was blood and the coughing didn't stop until a fair amount was in the sink. I hit my knees and sucked in air heavily. Tears again made their way down my cheeks.

I finally found the strength to get up and clean up the horrible mess. I even poured bleach down the drain to make sure it wouldn't smell like blood in my bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see blood around my lips. I looked like a vampire to be honest. My skin was deathly pale and my lips were stained red with my own blood.

I washed it off frantically and decided that I just needed to shower again. I did so and changed into a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, a zebra tank top, and a black V-neck t-shirt. I let my hair dry in the same fashion and put my shoes back on. I felt tired and exhausted and I honestly wanted to curl into a ball and cry myself into a coma, but Damon was on the way and I had no choice but to put on a good show until I told him the truth.

I sat back on the sofa resting as much as I could. At some point during my rest, I realized that I was ok with dying. I was ok, because my family was waiting for me. They were waiting and I had missed them so much. Here in life I had one friend, a nice job, a bad home, and a vampire. The vampire that was, by the way, the greatest thing that has ever came into my life. I also came to the conclusion that for the rest of the time I had, I would dedicate myself to him. I wanted him to be as happy as he could, he deserved it.

Suddenly, I felt fingers stroking my skin. I opened my eyes to see Damon standing over me. He had a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered kneeling down next to me. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, just a little tired, I'm fine," I told him sitting up slowly. He pulled me to him quickly and kissed me.

"Ok," he said but I could tell he didn't entirely believe me. "I told Stefan and Elena about you and they decided they want to double date with us," he smirked. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I told him. He kissed me and pulled back. He led me out of the apartment and locked the door for me. He then scooped me up and before I could get out a question, wind was whipping across me. Moments later we stopped and I coughed softly thankfully not going into another fit.

He set me down and opened a car door for me. I looked to see that it was a sleek black Porsche and in the back seat was a couple waiting. I climbed in and watched Damon walk around the front casually.

"Hi, I'm Elena," a kind looking girl with long straight brown hair, and matching eyes said.

"I'm Ashlynn," I smiled at her.

"This is Stefan," she introduced the younger looking vampire. He had dark copper hair that was messy. He had sharp features and I noticed a few of them like Damon's.

"Nice to meet you, both of you," I nodded. Damon was in the driver's seat and cranked the car and drove us to his destination.

"So, Damon told us you were a musician?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I am," I told her.

"What can you play?" she asked.

"Everything," I laughed. "It's my profession. I teach art at a local studio."

"That's seems like a fun job. He also told us about how you knew of vampires," she said.

"Elena, do you really think this is appropriate conversation on a date?" Damon asked glaring at the girl in the rear view.

"Alright, fine. Where are you from?" she asked.

"I've lived in Mystic falls my whole life," I told her.

"I've never seen you around," she crinkled her brows.

"I don't go out very much. I usually stay in this general area as well," I shrugged.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't like going into town where there's a lot of people and smokers," I admitted.

"Smokers? In a town full of vampires, you stay away from smokers?" Stefan chuckled.

"I'd stay away from vampires too if they smoked. I have reasons for not liking cigarettes," I said.

"Ok, then, what do you do all day in this area?"

"I work, I play and write music, I draw, I paint, I volunteer at the local shelter," I listed. "I do a lot," I added.

We finally arrived at the restaurant that Damon chose. Before I could unbuckle my seat belt Damon was already out and around the car. He opened the door for me and held it politely as I stepped out. I looked over the roof of the car to see that Stefan had done the same for Elena. We walked inside. The theme of the place was casual and relaxed. I loved it.

We were seated and not long after we started talking about how Elena and Stefan met and how the brothers made it to town and things like that. Once we had finished eating and had our share of chit chat, Damon took us all to Fun Zone. We started in the arcade and Damon stood firmly behind me guiding my arm to throw a perfect ski ball right into the 100 place. When it made it, I squealed with joy and embraced Damon tightly. He chuckled and squeezed me gently. We played putt-putt and raced on go carts. I won once but Damon told me he gave me that race. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

By the end of the night I was completely happy. I had Damon and I was having so much fun. Damon took us back to the Salvatore boarding house where we relaxed in front of a fire and talked. Damon was watching me with some strange expression. Every time I felt his eyes on me and would look to catch him, he'd quickly turn his face away. I chuckled.

"Stefan, can I talk to you a moment?" Damon asked standing up from his spot by my side. The brother's walked into the next room over.

"So, you and Damon, huh?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I chuckled.

"He hasn't like told you to do anything or made you do anything against your will, has he?" she asked quietly.

"What? No, of course not," I chuckled. She smiled.

"Good. He hasn't had the best track record with women."

"I know, he told me," I shrugged. "I get how that is," I admitted.

"I'm glad he found you, Ash. Damon needs someone that cares for him," Elena said softly. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad he found me, too," I whispered.

The boys joined us and it wasn't too long that Stefan suggested that he take Elena home. She agreed and that left me alone with Damon in this large house.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I am having a great time. Elena and Stefan are great, you, however," I turned to him smirking. I kissed his lips. "You're perfect."

He kissed me passionately and it quickly became something so much deeper. It filled my head; it made me feel like I was the only thing in the universe to him. I felt so needed and I needed him just as strongly.

Suddenly I was pushed back on a soft bed. I looked around to see we were in a bedroom that I assumed to be Damon's. There were candles lit for romantic atmosphere and I looked back to Damon who stood shirtless before me. I sat up and pulled his lips to mine.

He was gentle and so loving. We made love all night. Finally when I couldn't go on any longer, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to his chest.

"Ashlynn, I love you," he whispered. "I know I haven't known you long, but it's impossible to say that it's not 100% true. I love you," he kissed my head. I looked up at him.

"I love you too," I told him. I kissed his jaw and replaced my head in the crook of his neck. We fit perfectly together.

He held me tightly and began to run his hands through my hair. It wasn't long before I fell into the most satisfying sleep I've ever experienced.

I woke up to a coughing fit. I sat up quickly and it wasn't long before I felt Damon's soft hands against my bare skin. I covered my mouth and when I saw the first drop of blood I rushed to the bathroom. I sputtered helplessly and hacked up what felt like an entire lung. When I felt the violent attack subside, I fell tiredly back to my knees. I felt strong arms around me.

"Ashlynn? Ashlynn, what's wrong?" Damon asked me with worry burning in his beautiful eyes. I couldn't hide this from him any longer.

"I'm dying," I told him weakly.

"What?" he said his voice breaking. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

"When I was thirteen, when my house burned down and killed my family, I breathed in so much smoke and toxins; I got diagnosed with cancer and almost died two years ago. But the cells went dormant. The doctors have monitored it since then, but," I cried, "The cells are active again, and they're in my lungs," I sobbed. He was frozen.

"No, no, Ashlynn, you can't die," he whispered pulling me quickly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Damon," I cried. Then I realized that we were both still naked.

"Ash, let me change you," he pulled back and looked down at me. "You won't be sick anymore, you won't die," he stated. I saw the hope in his eyes. I thought about it for a minute.

"You'll get tired of me, Damon," I told him.

"No, I could never," he argued. "I love you, and I don't want anyone but you. The day I get tired of you will be the day that I stake myself," he brushed a stray hair from my face. I kissed him despite the blood still on my lips. He pulled back. He licked my lips, sucking all of the blood off gently.

"God, you are so delicious," he whispered.

"Bite me, Damon," I ordered him. He froze and looked at me.

"I can't, Ash," he shook his head.

"I trust you. I just…" I paused. "I just want you to do this," I whispered. He looked deep into my eyes as if making sure I was really saying this.

"If you start to feel dizzy let me know," he whispered. His eyes turned black and veins underneath them appeared. His fangs extended. I stroked his soft skin. Even in this monstrous form, Damon was completely beautiful. He gently moved my long red hair away from my neck and leaned down. He first kissed the base of my throat and then I felt the prick of his fangs entering my skin.

I felt him take a drag on my flesh. His arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes drifted shut when I felt him pull back a little and lick the wound gently. He kissed up my neck and to my lips. His face was back to normal and he claimed me there on his bathroom floor.

We somehow managed to get back in his bed and I was in heaven. My body was screaming to me that this was everything I needed. My mind was telling me that this was right and it was meant for us to be together. He was meant to be my savior. My heart told me that he was the only one it was capable of loving so much, and I did love Damon Salvatore.

We finished and he collapsed next to me.

"Marry me, Ashlynn," he whispered. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me. Be mine in every way, forever," he stroked my cheek gently. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you," I said and kissed him gently. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. Suddenly he sat up and pulled me into his lap.

He bit his wrist and offered it to me.

"Drink it," he said. I knew what he wanted. He was going to change me. I nodded and pressed my lips to his wound. I sucked gently swallowing the warm liquid. He moaned next to me and I pulled back. "Ashlynn, I love you and I will be here when you wake up," he stated. He put his hands on either sides of my face and the last thing I remember was a sickening pop.

Damon's POV

She went limp in my arms and, despite the fact that I knew she was coming back, I had to see my lover dead in my arms. I laid her down gently and moved the stray hairs from her beautiful face. I decided that she might want to be dressed, so I carefully put a pair of my boxers and a white t-shirt on her small body. I straightened out the sheets and blankets around her. I showered before getting dressed myself.

I waited patiently at her bedside with her soft delicate hand in mine. Stefan knocked and entered. He looked at the scene and froze.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She has cancer, so I'm changing her," I said numbly. I still felt like crumbling because of how peacefully dead Ashlynn was.

"Cancer?" he asked and walked further into the room. "Was it fatal?"

"Lung cancer typically is," I replied. I never took my eyes off her motionless body.

"Did she agree to this? Maybe she wanted to go," Stefan said.

"She agreed, Brother." I felt anger flare up at just thought that Ash would want her life to end.

"Good, uh, I'm going to tell Elena," he said. I just nodded.

"Before you go," I stopped him. "Can you bring me a blood bag? She could wake up any moment and I don't want her to be alone," I told him. He nodded and disappeared. He reappeared moments later holding a bag full of red liquid. He tossed it to me and I caught it effortlessly with y free hand. He gave me a curt nod and left.

Not long after, Ashlynn's body jolted to life. I felt deep relief wash through my body. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I gave her a soft smile.

"Damon?" she whispered. "I'm so thirsty," she added. I quickly moved from my position at the foot of the bed to her side. I bit the plastic cap off the bag and gave it a suck before passing it to her. She took it cautiously before taking a drink. Her eyes flashed with hunger and suddenly they were black with veins travelling down her cheeks. She made this curse look so perfect. She was gracious and beautiful as she drained the bag. Her eyes changed gradually back to normal and she pulled back.

"How do you feel?" I ran my hand down her back.

"I feel great," she smiled. "The disease is gone," she looked up at me with such love and affection in her eyes. "You saved me Damon," she whispered.

"I would do anything for you," I ran my hand through her amazingly soft hair. She looked so happy. "I love you."

"I adore you," she pecked my lips, "I want you," another one, "I need you," again, "I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you." I pulled her tightly into my arms, not having to restrain myself anymore. I kissed her with all of my passion not fearing for her safety. She wasn't a fragile human anymore. She was immortal, and mine forever.


End file.
